Going Home
They are back at the Castle with their Friends and they look Apocalymon who look weak Apocalymon: I need more hates... I need more hearts. Damemon: Listen, Apocalymon. There's more enough hearts that doesn't need anger or rage, it's full of kinds of feelings. Didn't you believe that? Apocalymon: Well, I didn't. He Fading way and our Heroes is celebrating Fuyunyan: Alright, we did it! Shoutmon saw Psychemon who's not Cheering Shoutmon: You're coming back home, right? Psychemon: I had given it to the darkness. Shoutmon: Psychemon? Psychemon: How will I ever face everyone in the Digital World? Shoutmon: Like this? He show him a funny face Psychemon: Hmm, I kinda like that. Then the Castle is started to collapse Fuyunyan: We have to leave! Dracmon: We'll do it! He, Opposummon and Dracmon gonna open a portal, but nothing's happen Psychemon: Huh? But... Fuyunyan You don't belong in the Darkness Realm anymore. Keita: How can we get out of here then? Fuyuynan: I don't know. Shoutmon, Gumdramon, Damemon, Taiki, Yuu, Taigiru, Ryouma, Ren, Airu, Psychemon, Dracmon and Opposummon, Keita and Inaho saw Taiga, Nikorai and Yuuya as an Illusion and then they summon a Portal and they disappeared USApyon: Who did that? Fuyunyan: I don't know, who did. But we have to leave right now. Then Hdiebat appeared and he went to the Portal Komasan: Brother, come on! Komajiro: Coming! Robonyan: I'm out of here! Bushinyan: Let's head back! They went to the Portal Keita: Come on, Jibanyan! Jibanyan: Nyan! Whisper: Wait for me! Inaho: Here we go! They went to Portal even Fuyunyan USApyon: Come on, Dani! He went to the Portal and then Taiga, Yuuya, Nikorai appeared Taiki: Thank you, boys. Taiga: No Problem.. See. We meet again. Like you promise us. Gumdramon: Huh? Shoutmon: What? Damemon: What do you mean? Veemon: (Voice) You said you meet again, but when we did. We might not recognise each other. Then Veemon, Dorumon and Hawkmon came out of Shoutmon, Gumdramon and Damemon Nikorai: You did? Hawkmon: Of course. But we know you. Yuuya: Well, it's so strange. Hawkmon: I think we understand. We see ourselves the way we remember you. And you see ourselves the way we remember you, and you see ourselves that way you remember us. Taiga: I always thought Nobodies were doomed to fade back into darkness... Hawkmon: Of course. But you and us didn't. We have to see our original Selfs. Taiga,n So, we can be partners, together! Dorumon: Yes. Anytime Gumdramon and his friends are Partners together. Taiki: We will partners no matter what, right, Shoutmon? Shoutmon: Well, yeah. Taigiru: Even you, Gumdramon. Gumdramon: Sure, Taigiru. Yuu: Damemon will be my partner, right? Damemon: Of course, Yuu Then Taiga went to Taiki, Yuuya went to Yuu and Nikorai went to Taigiru to be whole Veemon: Look sharp, boys! Veemon went into Shoutmon, Dorumon went into Gumdramon and Hawkmon went to Damemon and they became whole Shoutmon: What just happen? Dracmon: It's okay, your just you now. They're partners went to Portal Yuu: Come on, let's go home. Shoutmon: Guys, let's go. They're going to the Portal and then it's gonna disappeared Taiki: Shoutmon! Taigiru: Gumdramon! Yuu: Damemon! Airu: Opposummon! Ren: Dracmon! Ryouma: Psychemon! Then its too late, the Portal is gone Dracmon: It gone! They saw they a Dragon again, then the Castle is now collapsing, Psychemon, Dracmon and Opposummon saw a Vehicles and they went for it All: Guys! They jump on it and they give them a ride Psychemon: Hurry! Dracmon: Jump on! They jump on, and they are going for fight a dragon, then they have been teleported and saw Apocalymon with his Armor on, they are going to fight him, and they saw a Black Hole behind them Shoutmon: Hey, Psychemon. Psychemon: Yes? Shoutmon: Me, Gumdramon and Damemon wanted to thank Taiga and his friends, but... I couldn't bring myself to say it, not until everything was back to the way it was before. Dracmon: Don't worry, we'll make that happen. Opposummon: Once we finish this battle. You can thank them for everything. Shoutmon: Sure! They fighting him and they defeated him and they got teleported